For optical communications, the input optical pulse from the optical fiber is received and converted into electrical current through as photo-diode. A trans-impedance amplifier (TIA) may then be employed to convert input current into voltage output. Since the electrical current output by the photo-diode is very small, (e.g., on the order of 20 μA), the TIA is placed next to the photo-diode.